Revenge can be deadly
by LuvKyleAndStan
Summary: Three months after the tragic death of Cartman, Kyle's family moves to Denver, where Kyle begins to see Cartman's angry spirit, who is determined to get revenge which may prove to be deadly for the other boys. *SWEARING MAY LATER HAVE SLASH*
1. The new house

**A/N: Alright so i am well aware that i have two stories on the go, but i want to see where this one will go. Yes i am also aware that i use the Broflovski family as my main characters mostly, but that's because they're rad :) Anyway, read if you will, if not then i guess get the hell outta here! Kidding :)**

**Kyle's POV**

**~August 18, 2011~**

Kyle looked out his passenger window as his family pulled into the driveway of their new home and sighed. Sure, the house was nice**, **but it wasn't located in South Park, which was where he had spent the entire 10 years of his life until the past few hours. It just wasn't fair that they had to move...

At that moment, his little brother Ike saw it fit to chuck a half eaten PB&J at him for no reason; it landed right on his freshly washed green hat.

"Dude!" Kyle asked. "What the fuck?" He picked up the unwanted food and threw it on the floor of his father's precious Hybrid. He then turned back to Ike. "You know what this means," he said as he undid his seat belt. Ike gulped.

Their parents were already outside, waiting for the movers to arrive with the furniture, and carrying bags into the new house. Kyle released Ike from his booster seat and, still holding on to him, exited the car. Making sure his parents were out of sight, he set him down in the snow and said:

"Ready Ike? Kick the baby!"

"No, don't kick the-" Ike began.

"KICK THE BABY!" Kyle booted him and he went flying and screaming through the air and landed in a huge mound of snow, both crying and laughing at the same time. Kyle smiled to himself; revenge was, after all, sweet.

_'Yes, revenge is sweet KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHL..." _

Kyle jumped in surprise and fear, and took a quick glance around his new surroundings. He could of swore he just heard Cartman talking to him...

"No, that's crazy," Kyle told himself, taking another glance around before reaching into the trunk for the suitcase full of his clothing. "Cartman has been dead for almost three months now..." Wiping a tear out of his left eye, he began to make his way to the new house. Upon entering, he took a moment to look at it.

It was older, probably built in the early 1980's. It was white with a balcony and a cottage style front porch. Charming, but still not his green house back in South Park, with his friends, and Cartman...

Kyle shook his head again and went inside. He couldn't think about Cartman now. He was in a new city, living in a new home with a brand new start. It was time to move on. So, he took a look around.

It was nice enough, but still not his house. He took the detour upstairs, where he found a hallway with four bedrooms a washroom coming off of it_. _He chose one of the non master bedrooms as his own and set down his suitcase in the middle of it.

Taking a look around, Kyle decided to open his new closet to see how large it was. The second he did this, however, he wished he hadn't...

_**To be continued**_

**What do you guys think? Reviews appreciated!**


	2. The closet

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay! Hope you guys like the new addition :)**

"Hi, Kahl."

Kyle gaped in surprise. "Ca-Cartman?" And it was, indeed, Eric Theodore Cartman, sitting criss-cross in his brand new empty closet, frozen in his nine year old body, smiling sinisterly at him.

"You look surprised to see me, Kahl. What's up with that?"

"But, your, your..." Kyle looked around to ensure nobody came into the room..."dead..."

"Dead!" Eric said abruptly, standing up. "Do i look fucken dead to you, Kyle?" Kyle took a step back, alarmed. "No, it's just, well, i remember that day and..."

"And what, Kyle? Did you want me to die? Are you unhappy to see me, you filthy fucking Jew!" Cartman turned bright red and was glaring harshly at the other boy.

"No!" Kyle insisted, and he was telling the truth. Cartman didn't know just how guilty he was over his death...

"Well, Kyle, don't worry," Eric said, his voice softening a little. "I don't ever have to leave you again. I know I've treated you like shit for our whole friendship but..." and he started to tear up..."I think we're pretty much even now, don't you think? What with that...that day...ya know?" He wiped the tears from his eyes. Kyle nodded sadly. He remember that day all too well. How could he not? It was May 26, his birthday after all. What a shitty birthday it had been, and Kyle always figured turning ten would be the best birthday of his life.

"I'm sorry, Cartman," Kyle said.

"Don't worry, Kyle. I don't EVER have to leave you again. Friends?" Eric smiled and held out his hand. Kyle shook it hesitantly (he felt real but completely weightless) and returned the smile.

"Friends."

Suddenly his bedroom door banged open, and there was his mother with a box labeled "Kyle's shit". Cartman disappeared before she could catch a glimpse of him.

"This the room you picked out, Kyle?" She asked, setting the box down on the floor. Although the answer was obvious, Kyle nodded.

"I'm just checking out the closet. It's pretty big, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure," his Mother replied, barely looking at it. "Kyle, i do not appreciate how you branded this box. Wouldn't "Kyle's stuff" have been more appropriate?"

"Sorry Ma," Kyle said to shut her up. Sheila nodded and left. Kyle sighed in relief.

"Okay, all clear Cartman. She's gone." Kyle waited a moment, then tried again. "Cartman! Come back, it's alright." Still, Eric failed to arrive.

Kyle's green eye's lit up with tears and he sat down on his new floor, defeated. 'Eric hadn't really come back, he thought to himself. I just felt guilty so my mind made an apparition, that's all.' Although the explanation comforted him, Kyle still felt saddened that Cartman hadn't really talked to him. Maybe they could have become friends. Maybe.

Kyle stood up and opened up his box of shit. He started rooted through the miscellaneous items until he found a picture of him standing with all his friends, him in the middle. Stan was on his left with his arm around him, and Butters was standing beside Stan. To his right was Kenny, giving him bunny ears, and beside Kenny was Cartman.

The photo was taken right after dinner, so around 7:00 PM on his tenth birthday. By 8:00 Eric would be dead, and (Kyle observed) the look on his face in the moment the picture was taken reflected nothing of the sort.

Kyle wiped a tear from his eye.

**_To be continued_**

**A/N: Well you guys, I'm not too sure how well this one turned out to be. Reviews? I would appreciate any feedback :)**


	3. The cold kiss

**A/N.: Although I do feel badly for the delay, it isnt my fault. It`s Tyler`s :P**

Kyle couldn`t get Cartman off his mind for the next couple of days, nor could he fully comprehend what had happened in his bedroom the day his family moved in to their new house, but he didnt dare discuss it with anyone. It was bad enough that he knew he was insane without his family or friends knowing, he reasoned, and tried to distract himself from the incident. School was soon to start, and he had to mentally prepare himself for the first day, which he thought would be a horrifying ordeal since he had never been a new kid, and if the kids in the new school were anything like his friends back in South Park when it came to handling new kids (unless, of course, the new kid happened to be Nichole) then he was right to be frightened. He thought back to when Damien showed up at South Park Elementary and wished he had been a little nicer to the weirdo, especially since he was sure that the good karma from it would help him in his upcoming situation had he been nice. _But i shouldn`t have had to moved, _he thought dejectedly as he wandered down the streets of North Park, alone spare for his Ipod and cellphone, which he texted his friends from South Park constantly. Nobody ever mentioned Cartman; it was too painful, and even if Cartman had mostly been disliked by everyone at school, nobody had actually wanted him dead.

``Or did you?`` Kyle jumped at the voice and quickly paused his Ipod. He felt his mouth drop open in the form of an o when he saw Cartman, sitting on a park bench, seemingly utterly serene.

``H-how?`` Kyle managed to force out, although he felt his throat deplete itself of moisture and could barely do so. Cartman chuckled to himself at Kyle`s apparent distress, although it more resembled a cackle, and stood up.

``You didn`t answer my question, Kyle!`` He said, coming right into Kyle`s now reddened face and looking him straight in the eye, Cartman's a light brown and Kyle`s a brilliant green. Kyle engaged in the staring contest, and the two boys kept at it for quite some time. Kyle was acutely aware of how ridiculous his stance must have appeared to anyone who wasnt as insane as he, but he kept looking Eric in the eye. They were soft and pretty, he concluded, and suddenly, there was only one thing to do, it seemed. The real boy jumped on the invisible one, kissing him hard and even slipping him the tongue. Eric looked genuinely surprised, and even a bit amused, but he kissed back nonetheless. It was warm and wet and surreal, but it lasted only a few seconds before Kyle broke away, suddenly paranoid that someone saw him kiss Eric, or for them, the air. He quickly glanced around, saw nobody, and yanked his cellphone out of his pocket so he could pretend to be texting.

``A little worried someone saw you kiss me, Kahl? I suppose you ought to be, what with me being dead and all.`` Eric laughed a little. Kyle laughed too, a high-pitched, nervous laughter. ``Why did you kiss me Kahl? You`re not a fag are you?`` Kyle suddenly felt a familiar rush of anger wave over him. Even in death Cartman had to taunt him.

``Why did you kiss back, fat ass, if you like girls?`` He retorted.

``I don`t.`` Then there he was again in his face, so rapidly this time that Kyle dropped his cellphone while trying to kiss back. This time it went smoother; and although Eric`s mouth didn`t taste like anything, Kyle still found himself thoroughly enjoying himself. He could tell from the look on Cartman`s face that he was enjoying himself too, but again, it was Kyle who initiated the ending. Eric didn`t ridicule him this time; instead he gestured for Kyle to follow him, and follow him Kyle did.

"I suppose you're wondering why i keep coming back to talk to you, Kahl." It was a statement, not a question. Kyle felt no need to answer but continued to follow him, but paid little to no attention to where they were headed; reasonably, his mind was elsewhere, particularly on his daring five minutes the prior.

"Well," Cartman said, breaking into Kyle's thoughts, "I think you have the right to know why." They were now in a deserted clearing. Kyle shivered as a long swing creaked slightly in the wind. Although they were probably only a few feet away from civilization, he felt completely isolated.

"Quit looking scared, pussy, and fucking listen to what i have to say!" Cartman snapped. Kyle forced himself to look his dead friend in the eye. They were still the lifeless brown as before, but he detected a level of sadness within them as well.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Good. It's your fault that I'm dead."

Kyle stared at him in disbelief, but before he could defend himself, Cartman resumed his lecture.

"But despite the fact that you did nothing, that doesn't mean it's entirely your fault. It's just as well the fault of that pussy Stan, that sack of shit Butters, and poor Kenny. All four of you did absolutely NOTHING as i plunged to my death."

"Cartman, we-"

"You stared, that's what you did. But it doesn't matter; I'm dead. What matters now is that i get revenge on those assholes, and you Kahl, are going to help me. It's only fair, after all. Wouldn't you agree?" Eric held out his hand, and Kyle was forced to shake it when the single tear rolled down his lifeless face.

"Okay, I'll help you. Who's first? How do we get back at him?"

**A/N: Thoughts? Any feedback is appreciated!**


	4. We have to kill Butters, Kahl

**A/N: Wow k i cannot believe i went this long without an update. I hope i still get readers! :P**

"Butters."

Kyle stared at him, his mouth trembling slightly.

"What?" Cartman sensed his displeasure at such affairs.

"Oh, nothing," Kyle replied, glancing down at the snow. He could still taste Carman's cold breath on his lips. He longed to lean in for another kiss but restrained himself.

"Good, then listen up Jew." Even in death, the insults didn't cease. Eric walked over to a bench and sat down, pulling out a notebook from his pocket. Kyle approached him with care and sat down beside him, leaving a good distance between the two.

"Okay, here's the plan. We have to kill Butters." He said it as lightly as a suggestion to take a walk.

Kyle gaped at him. "Um, what?"

"We have to kill Butters; what part of that did you not comprehend?" Cartman sighed and touched his forehead.

"Why do we have to kill Butters? Can't we get revenge some other way?"

"No; why should i have to be dead and you assholes get to keep living?" Cartman demanded, glaring at the other boy. "It's only fair after all, Kahl."

"Yeah, but, two wrongs don't make a right..."

"Yeah, but one wrong doesn't make a right either. At least two wrongs would make me feel better. Now here's the plan. You're going to convince Butters to come out here to visit you. Seem's simple enough right?"

"I guess," Kyle agreed gloomily.

"Quit your bitchin' Kahl; now, once you have him here, I'm going to need you to kill him and make it look like an accident. Can you do that Kahl?" Cartman stared at him in anticipation, his eyes hungrily gazing into him. Somehow, Kyle found himself agreeing to Cartman's whims.

"Okay, I'll do it," he said, defeated. "But I'm not sure how i can kill Butters without it looking like an accident."

Cartman stared at him. "Kyle, you are Jewish. You should know how to kill people."

Kyle glared at him. "That doesn't make sense fat ass!"

"Oh, i see how it is. First you let me die, then you call me fat when clearly I'm just big boned! When does it end Kahl?"

Kyle jumped down from the bench and began to retreat back to his house. "Forget it Cartman; I'm not helping you kill anyone. You can't haunt me all you want."

"Wait Kyle, I'm sorry." Cartman ran after him.

"It's too late fatass; I'm not doing it."

"Just listen to me for a minute, please Kyle?"

Kyle sighed intently. "Goddamit." Eric smiled for a second before his face contorted back into neutrality.

He sighed an began to pace around; Kyle noticed that his footsteps left no mark in the snow.

"Look Kyle," he said after a long pause. "There's a reason why I was always such a dick to you. You see, I've always sorta had a thing for you."

Kyle stared at him. "What?"

Cartman sighed. "Don't you get it Kahl? I'm telling you I like you! I like you, okay? There, I said it."

Kyle continued to stare at his deceased companion, not saying a word. Slowly, he leaned into Eric's face until both boys had met lips, sharing a kiss that lasted no longer than a second.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?"

Kyle spun around, breaking his contact with Eric. "Huh?" He caught sight of an older couple sitting on the bench he and Cartman only just shared.

"I asked you what you're doing; It looks like you're trying to kiss air."

"I, uh, I was blowing a bubble. Yeah. I'm chewing gum and I was trying to blow a bubble," Kyle replied quickly. The man and woman continued to stare at him for a few more seconds before shrugging and going about their business.

"That was close," Kyle said, turning back to Eric, only to find him gone. Sighing again, he began the voyage home.

Once he neared his house, he looked up at the sky.

"I'll do it Cartman."

**_To Be Continued_**

**Review (:**


End file.
